


不夜城

by Marrrrrrrs0407



Category: Babys - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrrrrrrs0407/pseuds/Marrrrrrrs0407
Summary: 诚不棋我和泽叶前提下的不叶诚本质混邪，将就看看🙏🏻
Relationships: 不叶诚, 钟嘉诚/叶麒圣
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“嘘。”

钟嘉诚温柔地靠上男人的肩，一双大手绕过锻炼得当的身体，顺着小腹一直探到下部，隔着柔软的布料摩挲着半勃的性器。男人的背略微弓着，这使得肚皮上浮起一层软肉，被钟嘉诚在上面不轻不重地掐了一把。

叶麒圣抿着嘴，眉头微皱的面庞上浮现出几不可见的隐忍。

“叶哥，你跟我师哥在一起，当的是0还是1啊。”钟嘉诚说话的时候嘴角噙着笑，吐息打在叶麒圣的后颈上，使他不自在地动了下肩。“我知道，是0吧。”

“钟嘉诚。”叶麒圣带着警告意味喊他的名字，伸手抓住了身后人不安分的双手。

“叶哥这么紧张干嘛。”钟嘉诚好笑道，“放心，我师哥不会来的。”

“……”叶麒圣没说话，松开了身前抓着的手。

钟嘉诚低笑一声，抽出手来，隔着西裤拍了拍叶麒圣，“我们到床上去”。

钟嘉诚不错眼珠地盯着叶麒圣一件件脱下衣物，直到只剩一条黑色的平角内裤。

叶麒圣停下动作，钟嘉诚也没催他，他的视线随着叶麒圣一起转向窗外。他们没拉窗帘，夜幕压在江面，波光粼粼的水面折射出看不真切的月，透过巨大的落地窗，可以看到远处的车水马龙。这里是上海，一座不夜的城市，不灭的灯火阑珊下隐藏着无数心事。

“把窗帘拉上吧。”叶麒圣开口。

钟嘉诚只是把视线转回到男人身上，“我不想拉。”

“钟嘉诚。”

“我说了不拉——叶哥，你那么喜欢我师哥，为什么要跟我做啊？”

叶麒圣一僵，但只有一瞬的停顿而已，他反问道：“那你呢？你和他——”

“好啦好啦。”钟嘉诚无所谓地耸耸肩，“开玩笑而已，我去拉窗帘。”

套上黑色的胶皮手套，钟嘉诚挤了小半管ky出来。黏糊糊的液体淋在手套上，反着黑色的光泽，隔着这一层胶皮，隐约能辨认出骨节分明的轮廓。

叶麒圣不化妆的时候也是很性感的。汗水顺着发丝滑落，滴在胸膛上，跟随着身体线条一直淌到不可说的地方。他微仰着头，露出脆弱的喉结，身体随着喘息小幅度摆动着。

身后的异物感还是让他很不适应，润滑冰得他一个激灵，橡胶手套毕竟不如真实手指的触感，被侵入的念头在他脑中愈发强烈。他跟张泽其实有段时间没做了，钟嘉诚体谅他，先只塞了一根手指进去，得到应许后，才缓缓塞入第二根。

两根手指一齐没入后穴，翻动着里面的嫩肉，拨弄出“咕叽”的水声，再齐齐拔出，带出一丝丝淫靡的银线。

感受到探到某处时，叶麒圣微微颤抖了一下，于是手指更加肆无忌惮地捣弄起来。

叶麒圣是个沉默寡言的男人，他可以在台上燃烧自己，把全部灵魂献祭给魔鬼，下了台他就变成一根木头桩子，反应也要比别人慢上半拍。沉默的公羊习惯于默默守在食肉动物身边，他被比他小上很多的捕食者拆吞入腹，他心甘情愿被狩猎。

钟嘉诚也是食肉动物，他发起疯来比任何一个人都要癫狂。但和他师哥一脉相承地，他深刻懂得蛰伏的道理。师哥教会他很多，包括那些你我心知肚明的手段。

感受到身前男人脱了力，钟嘉诚放缓了手上的动作。他将没有带手套的另一只手抚上叶麒圣平坦的小腹，那里干净得很，经年累月被人掐出来的淤痕已经累在血管下方，淡得几乎辨认不出来。“我师哥下手真狠啊。”钟嘉诚一边咂嘴一边感慨，“不过你喜欢他。你是受虐体质吗？”

叶麒圣没搭理他，他像是条溺水的鱼一样喘息着，只靠后面的快感就能达到干性高潮，真是天生的好体质。钟嘉诚不由得感慨自己的师哥是有些本事的，只用真心假意就能把这样一个男人绑在自己身旁，还游刃有余地留了进退的余地——钟嘉诚自己尚且还做不到。

“叶哥没考虑过纹个纹身吗？就在……”钟嘉诚手指有意无意地搔过对方的腹部，最终还是一眯眼睛，“没事。这里不要有纹身。”

叶麒圣在快感的边缘缓了下来，看到钟嘉诚终于闭了嘴，他的大脑恢复了一丝清明，“是吧，不要有纹身。钟嘉诚，你知道吗？纹身代表了一个人最直接的渴望。”

“我猜，你还没得到他，是吧？”

叶麒圣挑衅的话激怒了钟嘉诚。他直接把男人翻了个个，捞一把对方的腰身，再不顾忌地横冲直撞起来。他捣得狠，叶麒圣居然还能在撞击的缝隙中挤出破碎的话语。“龚子棋……他不是我……钟……钟嘉诚，你跟你……师哥……学的还不……”

“闭嘴。”钟嘉诚直接捂住了喋喋不休个没完的嘴，一下一下挺弄进最深处，男人的耻毛上挂着一圈白沫，还没来得及消散，下一次更狠的撞击就会打出又一波的涟漪。

这男人嘲讽起来嘴也是真的狠，师哥怎么看上他的？哦，自己师哥更狠，真是绝配，张泽可真有眼光。

叶麒圣凭什么说自己没得到那个男人？他分明早就得到了。过程根本就不重要，他早就在那振翅欲飞的黑色翅膀上烙下了自己的印记，他才是胜利者。

“我赢了，叶麒圣。他早就是我的了，你会懂什么？你难道还在可怜龚子棋吗？他是我的，他早就是我的了。”

叶麒圣没有回答他。他懒得再回答这个年轻的男人，这时候他开始想念他的泽泽。张泽至少会隐藏起很多暴戾的东西，叶麒圣清醒地沉浸在对方的虚情假意里，他深知张泽离不开自己，自己也离不开张泽。

而钟嘉诚……叶麒圣说的是认真的。龚子棋不是自己，那个人对自由的渴望大过一切，不是钟嘉诚那点烂到家的手段就能搞定的。

待到窗外的灯熄灭了大半，不夜城将夜，叶麒圣冒出了一句话，“你真可怜。”

“你才是。”钟嘉诚回答他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应该算是泽叶part

张泽看着面前正襟危坐的叶麒圣，心想这就是他喜欢的人。

不可否认地，叶麒圣很帅。帅到天理难容人神共愤，他皱一皱眉，张泽就要想是不是自己做了什么事，又让这位不太愉快——不过多数时候与他无关。叶麒圣的疏离感是与生俱来的，他对任何人都礼貌而又淡漠，得到这个人要费上一点力气。张泽自信得很，他只消一点小手段就能完全得到一个人，尽管在叶麒圣这还是曲折了点，但还没有他张泽做不到的事。

太过自信会栽跟头。得到归一码，离不开才可怕。张泽意识到他习惯了叶麒圣的沉默之后，他的第一反应是害怕。他鲜少有失去事情掌握权的时候，玩玩的心情发展成为包裹他的巨大的茧，他头一次萌生了退缩的念头。

不过他就是要退，也要退得有理有据光明正大。

那天是他给自己的师弟发了微信。

一串地址，外加一句话，“他在这里。”

要说这世界上最了解张泽的人，可能就是他的师弟。一样的臭味相投的两个人，钟嘉诚师承张泽，也确实做到了青出于蓝而胜于蓝，在不要脸这件事上。（论耍手段，他还是差张泽一截）

所以看到张泽发来的消息，他就知道是什么意思。

酒店地址外加一个不知所云的“他”，钟嘉诚用脚也能想明白师哥这是什么意思。他对龚子棋的那点小心思不能说人尽皆知吧，张泽肯定是知道大半的。不过这天晚上龚子棋有演出，这个“他”不是他，那就只能是另一个人了。

叶麒圣和龚子棋一点也不像，钟嘉诚总不可能认为是张泽要自己吃代餐。何况代餐还是别人的男朋友，怎么看都很离谱。但钟嘉诚到底还是了解自己师哥，所以他并没有很意外。踏进房门看见认真打扮了的叶麒圣，钟嘉诚突然很想笑。叶麒圣多认真啊，他甚至准备了玫瑰，不过用不上了——满心欢喜地迎接自己的男朋友，一开门看见的却是别的男人，电光火石间叶麒圣眼里闪过许多不清不明的事，但他更倾向于保持沉默。

“不请我进去坐坐吗，叶哥。”钟嘉诚调笑着开口。

叶麒圣沉默地让出一条路。

他知道的，一切都是因为张泽。张泽就算逃避，也不会悄默声地，这人不喜欢沉默，他总爱掀起一些水花，对自己男朋友也丝毫不心慈手软。

那他自己也不用顾忌了。不过这钟嘉诚是真有点病，做的时候还要戴手套，张泽都没他事多。意识到自己又不合时宜地想起张泽，叶麒圣陷入更大的沉默。他在哪都很有出息，唯独把这一点真心都给了张泽。张泽是唯一配得上他的爱的人，不过叶麒圣也必须承认，这人愿不愿意接受是另一回事。

叶麒圣可以跟钟嘉诚做，只要这是张泽的意思。这么看有点舔狗的意思，但其实不是。叶麒圣也可以不爱，不过是他选择了以爱的方式来解决。张泽把叶麒圣送上钟嘉诚的门，反过来说也是成立的。何况事实确实是钟嘉诚送上叶麒圣的门。

钟嘉诚说着“张泽不在这里”的时候，两个人其实都有些心照不宣的话没说出口。他俩挺清楚的，张泽不可能真放任其他男人来自己男朋友房间，隔壁那间紧锁的房门里可能就住着一个一夜未睡的人。

好笑，真是好笑。我跟你也没有亏欠到这个地步吧，你说你这是何苦呢，泽泽。

但叶麒圣还是会下意识地维护张泽，没别的原因，他是个好人，他爱张泽。

早上钟嘉诚装戴整齐，好心地给师哥发了一句“我走了。”尽管这有点多余，因为果不其然，他打开门就见到了站在门口的张泽。

“进去吧，他醒了。”钟嘉诚说，“下次不能再熬夜了，你看你黑眼圈都挂到哪去了。师哥，你得注意保养。”

“用你说。”张泽一个白眼掀给他。

行，我多余说这句话。钟嘉诚笑笑，“我走了。”

张泽面对的是穿戴整齐的叶麒圣。

昨晚被搞成那样还装得这么无所谓，叶麒圣你挺能耐啊。有本事你就一直这么坐着别动。张泽不知道哪里涌出来一股无名火，分明是自己搞出来的破事，他却总愿意把火撒到叶麒圣身上，什么叫恃宠而骄啊，他不过是倚仗着叶麒圣对他的那点爱罢了。女明星巴巴地守着那点爱，他可以拿出来猜忌拿出来挥霍，甚至搬出来自己的师弟，他也不愿意直面这一颗心。

清晨零星的阳光洒进房间，照在了桌上的玫瑰上，花茎没有得到水的滋润，花瓣边缘已经开始卷曲，呈现出将颓的模样。你看，世事总是如此，叶麒圣赶了场不合时宜的浪漫，那个人终于来了的时候，他的浪漫也枯萎了。

张泽一张口还是软了几个调子：“……怎么样。”

“你问什么？你的好师弟吗。”叶麒圣冷着张脸，他想心软，他做不到。

“……”张泽心里的小炮仗被一盆冰水浇灭，他哑口无言。

“钟嘉诚很好啊。但是泽泽，你实在不该找一个心里有人的人来。”

……我知道。

“你在担心？担心换任何一个别的人来，会……你知道的，泽泽。”

对话戛然而止了。在阳光尚未照到自己的时候，张泽几乎是落荒而逃。

叶麒圣目送着他离开，眼底的霜终于是褪下，换上了一抹难以察觉的红。

这时候，微信的提示音响了。叶麒圣拿起手机，看到了一个好友请求。

“我是钟嘉诚。”


End file.
